Chapter 6
by saiyansecret
Summary: It has hit the fan.


_They say the safest place is in the eye of the storm. Looking back now, we were just close enough to its eye to get all the fallout. I didn't recognize myself anymore. Vegeta didn't either. They also say opposites attract, but can they survive? I guess he had a point, we were screwed from the start. And little did I know that I hadn't described Vegeta's problem. I'd described it for future me._

孫悟天、5月 ___ 10日

-:-

Uncomfortable silence lingered among the three Saiyans in the spare room, each within his own somber thoughts.

Goten opened the closet to take a change of clothes from his bag, and automatically tossed Vegeta a clean set of his own which was kept there.

While they quickly changed and straightened up the room, Goku pondered how accustomed they'd become to the cover-up.

The demi Saiyan gave his father what appeared to be a watch, but contained a recording device. "I gotta give Trunks the earpiece," he told them, then uneasily left the room.

Goku and Vegeta only stood rigidly with mirrored glares, before the former listened to be sure his son was out of earshot. "I meant what I said last year," he told him firmly, and unconsciously clenched a fist, "I'm not 'okay with it' like Goten thinks. I hoped it was a phase that would pass."

"I tried to warn you, Kakarot," Vegeta reminded him, "You tuned it out." He'd known this day would come sooner or later, and the familiar crackling of their opposing ki beckoned a fight. Part of him itched for it, though he knew that since the last few months, he wouldn't stand a chance. That had never stopped him before, but it would do nothing but make the situation worse.

Goku considered him and their plight, and seriously asked, "Do you regret it?"

Vegeta held his glare, unmoving. "I don't know what you want to hear, but no."

Goku nodded, grudgingly satisfied, yet knew that whatever he did, it would be wrong. If the timing had been less awkward, he could be in the same boat. Trunks was confused right now, and in no measure to be involved in such a thing.

And how was he different from Goten? Trunks followed his own way, which had been traced for him since his birth. Goten had said 'screw this,' and done what he wanted. He'd set his intention and was hell-bent to go for his own adventure, too bad if it sent him over a cliff. He had a recklessly-fuelled confidence that Trunks did not.

Ironically, ChiChi commented that he was he was doing better since his training arrangement. The same thing would turn Trunks' life into a worse mess than that of his future counterpart. Was that what it was about to him, that he had to test his resistance to convince himself he was the same man? One person could not coexist with himself.

Goten was his son, goddammit! As Trunks was Vegeta's. He'd known about them all along, so why was it just now that he wanted to slam his fist into the other's smug face?

The dread of showing himself to be a hypocrite in his own esteem, and of turning Goten against him, was all that stopped him from answering the echoing call of a duel.

Again unsure of his role, he turned back to Vegeta. "I know you treat him well. If you keep it that way, I'll keep my word and do what I can for another year."

Vegeta scowled suspiciously. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Easy," Goku replied crisply on his way out, and reminded him in a low, darkened tone, "You're still alive."

-:-

Trunks was predictably in his large, airy room, his stoic face unreadable as he mechanically packed his backpack for the day. His ressemblance to his father did not always show up at the best of times.

Cutting to the chase, Goten entered to hand him the earpiece, the reason why the other demi Saiyan had knocked on his door earlier just before the commotion.

Trunks glanced at the object and told him flatly, "I told him he doesn't need to come along."

"Why are you mad at him?" Goten asked in confusion.

"Not mad," Trunks replied coldly, "Disappointed."

"Well, he's still going with you and your mom," Goten told him impatiently, but added, "What's he got to do with it?"

The younger prince kept his eyes on his bag. "I was worried about you, Goten, and then about my dad." He turned his head, unable to look at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for to go tell on us?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"I have better things to do," Trunks retorted, "And there ain't no way I'm stepping in that mess."

Goten watched him warily. "At least, since it's not your business."

He turned to stare at his friend, bewildered. "You know, okay if you like guys. But him? Obviously it doesn't bother you to cheat on my mom. How would you like it if I had an affair with one of your parents?"

Goten rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

"For real," Trunks challenged out of morbid curiosity, "What would you think?"

"I don't know," Goten replied thoughtfully, "I'd want them to be happy."

"You say that now," Trunks muttered, but blinked. "I wonder what you even talk about. What do you see in him?"

"What does anybody see in someone?" Goten pointed out, "I love him."

That was not what Trunks wanted to hear. "So your crazy affair is more important to you than your families and friends."

"It's not some sleazy affair!" Goten seethed, "And I don't have to listen to you making it sound like one."

"That makes your choice easy, then," Trunks snapped.

"Excuse me?" Goten demanded, and his mouth pinched coldly at his turn, "If you think I have to choose, you already made your choice." He set the earpiece on the window sill, and stalked out before his simmering anger could boil over.

Trunks slammed the door behind him, and it was the last time they spoke.

-:-

During the ride home from his principal's office, Trunks said almost nothing, only watched sullenly as the week's dismal, gray rain formed rivets on the car window.

As much as he'd anticipated a smug victory at seeing his tutor fired and taken in by the police for questioning, his satisfaction was only grim. Her lawyer would probably have her out within the hour.

In the space of just a few minutes that morning, the glass world around him had shattered, which no one except Goku even knew.

He'd handled the situation in a mature, responsible way, his mother had complimented him, but it seemed irrelevant now. She and Goku were talking casually in the front seat, while Trunks was sullenly glad for his personal space in the back.

"You're awfully quiet," Bulma commented with a glance at him in the rearview mirror.

"Just thinking," Trunks muttered automatically, "I guess it wasn't any big deal."

"You sound disappointed," she observed, copping his monotone voice, "The proof that the apple doesn't roll far from the tree."

Beneath his casual banter, Goku's heart had remained sunken like lead. Trunks had not spoken a word to him all morning, making himself perfectly clear. It reminded him of Mirai Trunks leaving all those years ago, and all other irony could go home now.

He'd known all along since when and how his best friend and his youngest son had been together, and had accepted to play the ostrich. He could not approve of it, but as a conflict would only set off the waiting time bomb, he had to make sure the passage went smoothly. His opinion was irrelevant. He'd told Gohan at only eleven, 'you're a man now,' meaning 'fight to kill'; Piccolo's training, that was boot camp, kid. In another way, he was nonverbally telling Goten the same thing, as was best for the higher good.

To cover the awkwardness that followed, he commented, "We were all worried about the company's employees."

Bulma thought about Goku's sideline altruistic nature. She could not truly know how he'd loathed what he'd become all those years ago, and that he'd dedicated his life to fighting that demon, and making sure it could never get to anyone else. Each one's worst enemy is themself, as he'd been taught. To have a chance of beating himself, he must acquire the right skills and strategy by defeating the most powerful. And why, he'd refrained from asking.

Bulma was right, he thought again. His very presence with his family and friends only called upon them his curse, and at those times, he had to leave, no matter for how long. They blamed him for that, he also knew. Their enemies put such a cheap price on life, and he was too conscious that it could well be him in the enemy's place, as the other Saiyans and the Icejin had expected.

But who would be there when no one was left? None of them were immortal; they had to see the mission carried on by the next generation. Despite having always known that, the thought hit him like an asteroid.

"... Hel-lo?" Bulma's impatient voice broke his reverie, "I said I can't believe how that slut was flirting with you."

"Yeah, it was embarrassing," Goku agreed, "Maybe we should've sent Master Roshi instead."

They both laughed, as Trunks would have before. A lot of things could have happened before. He would have followed Goku to hell, if he weren't such a selfish bastard. It wasn't fair. Goten had done essentially the same thing, and they were happy. Did he not deserve to be happy as well? Apparently, his purpose was only to shut up and make other people happy, and that was for the birds.

-:-

Trunks and Goten were not talking anymore, Bulma noticed that evening at dinner, not even to say 'pass the salt'. Her parents blew it off as usual, but even Bra looked troubled as the time crawled by, and the thick tension left everyone in their own uneasy silence.

Trying to figure out what had mysteriously worsened, she asked them, "Did you have a fight or something?"

Goten grinded his teeth, but replied only, "Nah. He needs all his brain cells to study." He stabbed his steak with his fork, meanly satisfied to catch Vegeta's glare at Trunks.

Undaunted, she asked Trunks, "Well, why don't you train with Goku anymore? You'll have time until the school hires a new tutor."

Internally bristling, Trunks replied, "Not really. I'll have no time for training." The verbal strike at his father made the latter's glare sharpen, but nothing more.

So Trunks and Vegeta were not talking, either. She frowned, but kept it to herself.

Everyone began to dread meal times, preferring to speak to no one at all, and finding convenient excuses to dine at separate times.

It was too much for everyone and could not continue, she knew. If she were honest, she'd ceased to care long ago. Sometimes, as Goku had said, a damaged part must be severed for the good of the whole.

Goten did not know what to do, haphazardly dodging the awkwardness between home and Capsule Corp.

"I'm getting tired of it," he complained to Vegeta one day in the Gravity Room, "Maybe I should stay with Gohan."

"He also knows," Vegeta pointed out, recognizing, "But he would probably make it less difficult for you."

Goten considered it, but he could not leave Vegeta to deal with it by himself. "Why can't we just go back to our forest?" he asked crossly.

"For the last time, I'm not running away. That is why I wanted to wait," Vegeta stated flatly.

"And if we had," Goten challenged, "Would they believe it? Would it make any difference to them?" He paced restlessly, having grown more frustrated as the days wore on.

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Vegeta's voice raised, also having had it up to his eyeballs, "If one more year is too much for you, maybe it's not worth it."

"That's not what I said!" Goten yelled back, "How bad does it have to get before you react? Maybe it's not so important to you. If that's what you think, maybe I should just go back there myself!"

"If your ass is on fire, then go!" Vegeta snapped, having half a mind to take the first spaceship away from the whole damned planet.

"Fine!" Fed up with the whole ordeal, Goten stalked out of the Gravity Room, then out of Capsule Corp.

 _He'll be back,_ Vegeta scoffed to himself, and turned up the gravity level another 100G.

-:-

 ** _Avalanche~_**

Goku paced restlessly in the Sons' small house, as he'd done for the last several days. Maybe he'd judged Vegeta too harshly, he thought, realizing that in fact he was jealous of him and Goten.

He was not unhappy with ChiChi, he thought with a pang of guilt at a glance at their wedding picture. He'd cheated on her before with future Trunks, and knew that guilt well for which he'd made up… when Goten was conceived, to add to the irony. Would he really be willing to risk losing what he knew he had, for a gambled illusion to fill an old, empty space?

Trunks was not the same as his future double, he thought grimly. The latter had been wise beyond his years yet still pure, and had never behaved like an immature, spoiled brat. Then again, though Trunks was of legal age, was it fair to resent him for being a normal teenager? In their best interest, he could not let it happen, anyway.

In his place, Vegeta would have simply dropped it, brooded for awhile, and moved on. That was what he should do, but not before he'd made his peace. Whether or not Trunks accepted it was his problem, but Goku's own karma would be clear.

He paused, hearing the washing machine running while ChiChi sorted the next load, and picked up the telephone in their bedroom.

Resolute, he dialed Trunks' cell phone number, prepared to leave a message for his ignored call.

It rang several times on the other end, and to his surprise, Trunks picked up. "Hello?" his dull voice answered impatiently.

"It's Goku," he stated uselessly, but jumped to the point, "I wasn't looking forward to it either, but we have to talk." He was met by a long silence. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Trunks replied flatly, "What's there to talk about?"

Again to the point, Goku firmly told him, "If you're mad at me for what happened with us, okay. But if it's for them-"

"It's not about us," Trunks interrupted, "And it's not a good idea to mention it on the phone."

"Then why did you call me a traitor?" Goku demanded. It took a lot to offend him, but that was unacceptable.

A heavy silence followed before Trunks seethed, "You knew my dad and Goten were having an affair all the time, and you covered for them! Even from me. How could you think that is even remotely okay?"

"It's not about what I think," Goku returned sternly, "I care about my son and my best friend. Maybe now you see why Goten almost died and your father gave him the senzu bean. Do you know neither of them could have been brought back?"

Trunks was silent again. "What?"

"I hope you're at least glad they're alive." Goku's voice had calmed. "You know your parents split up long before Goten was involved. Almost everyone knows that, they just don't want to embarass anyone. I don't get why you're still angry about it."

Trunks sighed wearily. "I don't even know what to think. They don't talk to anyone else, anyway. They made it perfectly clear I'm nothing to either of them anymore."

"You know that isn't true," Goku objected, "Do you think it's easy for them?"

"See, you're defending them again!"

"I think you can put yourself in their place, if you think about it," Goku pointed out.

"That's what I thought," Trunks snapped accusingly, "You were just using me so I wouldn't tell anyone!"

Goku's eyes narrowed. "You know I would never do such a thing! The timing was really bad. I know that."

"I haven't said anything because I want nothing more to do with it, or either of those two." Trunks paused. "Know what, I don't even care. The only reason I picked up is because I want an explanation, about what I asked you a long time ago that you wouldn't tell me."

Goku had thought about that long enough to reply, "Okay Trunks, that's fair enough. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow afternoon's fine." Trunks' voice had warily calmed, but at least he'd dropped the insolence.

"Three o'clock?" Goku guessed.

"I'll be home." Not knowing what more to say, Trunks hung up, as did Goku.

Meanwhile, ChiChi realized with annoyance that she'd run out of fabric softener. Goten could buy some more on his way back, so she picked up the phone.

Hearing Goku's voice on the other extension, she was about to hang up, but froze. She heard everything from Goku asking Trunks, 'Then why did you call me a traitor?'

Goten. Vegeta. It all made sense now, in a sickeningly jarring way. ChiChi felt her face turn pale as she almost dropped the receiver.

-:-

After sunset, Vegeta retired to his room after another half-hearted excuse for training, or rather venting his built-up frustration.

He did not bother trying to sleep, but reclined idly on his bed. His attention strayed to the watercolor painting on his wall which Goten had made for him. It was different from the others, this one being a night scene of familiar cherry blossoms against the full moon. It was almost psychedelic in style, and its meaning brought a faint smile to his face.

It faded quickly as he recalled their falling out. He'd not sensed his presence anywhere near for the last three days. It had not seemed like a real argument to him. Goten, however... dammit.

He was probably telling his foxes all about what a bastard he was, he thought dryly. The rest of his assumption was not reassuring.

He could not stand over him all the time, he thought with irritation, and was not about to go after him when it had been Goten who'd started it.

The demi Saiyan took things too personally. If he didn't know by now when he was serious or venting, he never would. Then again, he remembered too well his own prediction that he would grow tired of it all, which had been his exact words.

He'd put his foot in his mouth, Vegeta thought grimly. Having decided to let him cool off, his world was dull and empty in Goten's absence.

Vegeta shut off his lamp and pulled the sheet over his head, willing his eyes to stay shut. He managed to drift off, realizing again how weary he actually was since their return from a comfortable place of freedom, which he hadn't known existed. His first thought had been correct; it was an obvious illusion, fuelled by the vivid imagination of a naive young man who could believably be his son. Age wasn't important, said their new broken record-like mantra. Yeah right.

At some obscure hour between midnight and dawn when Goten returned to West City, he hesitated at the sprawling property of Capsule Corp.

He did not know if Vegeta was awake, even less what to say. He felt stupid, having snapped under the pressure in a most admirable display of immaturity.

But Goten followed his instinct, which told him that should be their biggest problem.

He slipped past the security drones, and floated up to the window of the spare room he used to make sure the window was opened to a crack, then to Vegeta's slightly opened window.

The room was dark and he was asleep, so Goten quietly let himself in.

Kicking off his sneakers, he carefully sat on edge of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

One of the cats was sleeping at Vegeta's feet, and the sheet was still pulled over his head. Wondering how he managed to breathe like that, Goten remained still.

Vegeta sensed his presence and lowered the sheet from his head, but said nothing.

"I won't stay," Goten quickly told him in a lowered voice, "I just wanted to see if-"

Vegeta cast him a sullen glare, and firmly pushed him down onto his second pillow.

Goten slid under the covers, listening to the drowsy chirp of crickets outside.

Finally, Vegeta asked, "Guess you were back in the forest?"

"A different one." It had not seemed right to go back there without him, but he'd needed some time to himself for some shameless sulking.

Clearly Vegeta could also also use some calm, once it got through his head. "I wasn't mad at you," Goten added uncomfortably, "They're all driving me nuts."

"Yeah, I know." The former gazed at the moon sliver's dim beam around the curtains.

Goten sighed heavily. "I got a bad feeling about it."

Vegeta nodded. "Same, but it's nothing new."

Goten took out his phone to program his alarm, then pushed his shoes and backpack under the bed. "Maybe it's nothing, but better safe than sorry."

Vegeta mumbled his agreement through a yawn, and rubbed his eyes.

Goten took his place on the second pillow, and pulled up the covers. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Same reason why I put up with the cats," Vegeta mumbled drowsily.

"Kitsune would be glad you see all beings equally, but thanks."

They would only have about three hours of sleep left, so Goten wiggled himself beneath Vegeta's arm as comfortably as possible. The small relief brought them both to sleep within minutes.

The time passed too quickly for the short slumber to do them much good, but Goten immediately shut off his alarm at the crack of dawn, hastily pulling on his sneakers before sliding on his backpack. He snuck a quick kiss and shook Vegeta's shoulder, who nodded, then quietly left out the window as per their routine.

In the half second it took for Goten to reach his window, he found it closed and locked.

Consterned, he took his rigged Swiss Army knife from his pocket, losing several seconds before slimming the lock open, and climbed in like a thief. And was greeted like one.

The sight of his mother and Bulma standing angrily by the other window nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"What the hell-!" he exclaimed, though his heart thudding dully in his ears left him no mystery of their presence.

"Hang on while I pretend to be surprised," Bulma began sarcastically.

"Huh?" Partly convinced that he was dreaming, the chill in the early morning air that matched the two women's glares told Goten that it was unfortunately quite real.

ChiChi was yet outraged beyond words, and Bulma continued coldly, "I guess you could have combed your hair and picked out the blanket fuzz first, but we know everything."

Goten froze, hoping to Kami that he'd misunderstood. "I got in late," he blurted.

"Save it!" ChiChi hissed through her teeth, her voice raising several octaves, "You were not with Ren, who by the way is worried about you. You were gone Kami knows where for three days! I was here since yesterday, after I overhead it all from your father. We saw you 'get in late', and where you went! How convenient, his window is right over there!"

"You heard what from Dad?!" Goten demanded. If he'd gone back on his word and told them...

Amidst a cacophony of yelling, Goku's overhead conversation with Trunks was repeated, along with Bulma's suspicions of the last few years.

"... I let you quit school, and for what?" ChiChi was yelling, "Here I thought you were doing so well, and what you were up to? Screwing that sonofabitch I never should have trusted! AND SINCE WHEN?! If you were a girl, you'd be knocked up. To think a son of mine would turn out to be a goddamn loser, and your father covered for you... I still can't believe it! Way to screw up your life, Goten!" She sneered at him with such contempt y that the concept of 'mother' vanished from his mind.

Goten stood motionless, looking from his mother's fury to Bulma's self-righteous posture, and snapped. Glaring at the latter, he seethed back, "Why don't you tell her about all the affairs you had behind Vegeta's back, long before I was even in the picture? Oh no, that would damage your reputation! I'm sure that was perfectly justified... Maybe you should worry about what I know about you!"

Bulma's face reddened with outrage at her turn. "We're talking about you! I'm an adult, you aren't!"

Goten rolled his eyes. "I was old enough to get killed in battle at seven, but I'm too young for a mate at seventeen."

ChiChi's fury was mixed with bewilderment. "Why, Goten? And spare me the excuses!"

"I'm not offering you any excuses. I love him," Goten replied simply, but his eyes narrowed indignantly at his turn. "There's nothing wrong with that, and I don't have to listen to this bullshit!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "After all the years I treated you like family! But no, I'm just the evil bitch out to ruin your fun. I was trying to warn you not to get involved with him!"

"Yeah, I see," Goten challenged, "You don't want him, but you don't want anyone else to have him, either."

The two of them began yelling again, which woke the rest of the household.

The door to the room was knocked open and Vegeta strode in, fully dressed in his street clothes, and prepared for the confrontation. "Now you can insult me to my face, so go for it," he announced, his voice sounding unnaturally calm.

ChiChi gladly pounced on that. "So tell me more about your 'training' and how much progress Goten has made!" she yelled, warming up for a fresh verbal assault.

"That's true," Vegeta replied in his unnervingly calm voice, "Our relationship hasn't stopped his improvement."

"You know I'm not talking about training!" ChiChi hissed through bared teeth, "When did you start screwing him? When he was thirteen, like she said and didn't tell me?" She pointed her thumb at Bulma, as pissed off at her and Goku as at them.

Vegeta glared at them with disdain. "No, even I have my limits. But I see it doesn't matter what we say, because you'd rather believe the worst."

"Told ya," Goten muttered, his glare matching his mate's. Aloud, he informed them, "And no, neither of us twisted the other one's arm."

Having heard the commotion, Bra peeked into the room. "Mama?" she asked in confusion.

"Stay out there," Bulma firmly told her, motioning for Trunks to bring her away when she caught sight of him.

Trunks picked Bra up, but waved his arm in dismissal when his mother opened her mouth to speak to him. "I want nothing to do with it, nor those two," he announced coldly.

Ignoring them, ChiChi told Goten, "From now on, you're staying home! You're going nowhere we don't know about, and you're not to even speak to that bastard!" She turned to seethe at Vegeta, "And don't you even look at my son again! You're lucky I haven't called the cops already, and believe me, I will!"

Goten retorted snidely, "Rules and laws are only good if they can be enforced, which they can't. So both of you BACK OFF!" The dormant fury that boiled within him was dangerously close to volcanic proportions.

Bulma folded her arms. "Then let me spell it out for you. Either say goodbye now in front of us, or I'm pressing charges for statutory rape. Legally it is, because you don't have the right to consent for the next year."

That was the last straw. Flashes of ki crackled around him by his anger alone, and Goten's eyes blazed with hatred. "Go ahead, call the cops! Call the fire department! Call the fucking Marines if you want! None of you can do shit about it. We're outta here!"

ChiChi looked shocked as though he were possessed and had punched her, rendered speechless for the first time since any of them could remember.

Still unsurprised on her part, Bulma shoved an official-looking paper at Vegeta, and another at Goten. "That's what I thought. You both have exactly twenty-four hours to leave the property, and you're not to approach it or any of us who still live here within five hundred meters."

"We're gone in less than twenty-four seconds," Vegeta sneered and yanked the paper from her hand. He gave it a cursory glance, then dropped it at her feet. "And I don't need a fucking paper to issue the same warning to you - both of you. DON'T cross our path."

Goten pulled his backpack on again, and deliberately slid a possessive arm around Vegeta's waist. "C'mon, let's go," he said calmly to him, with a contemptuous sneer at them and Trunks.

"I see I didn't make myself clear enough," Bulma shot back hautily, showing her anger at last, "Trunks can do what he wants, but the restraining order also applies to Bra."

Vegeta looked at her as a person who'd clearly lost her mind, and Goten cut in, "That's bullshit! Fathers have custody rights as long as they haven't harmed the kids."

"Read it," Bulma told them, unmoved, "Having an affair, especially with a minor, is considered a bad moral example and character. That equals moral abuse and neglect, not counting the implications I could easily pin on him."

Vegeta grabbed the paper which Goten was scrutinizing for a single glance, and snorted. "We won't mention that lawyer's connections to the West mafia, of course."

Goten looked up. "I thought you were joking about that," he declared to Vegeta, who shook his head.

ChiChi looked troubled. Clearly Bulma had left out a few details in their heart-to-heart discussion.

The prince's calm façade turned to overt loathing. "You know exactly where you can shove that! You cannot tell me not to see my kid!"

Bra pushed past Trunks, and ran to clutch Vegeta's arm. "Papa?" Her large blue eyes were tearful and confused with the understanding of him leaving, and everyone being against one another.

Vegeta placed a hand on her head. "It's fine. You can see me anytime you want."

Bulma defensively pried Bra away. "Now would be a good time to you both to leave," she stated, but eyed them warily.

Watching her father and Goten, Bra burst into tears. "I wanna go with Papa!" She pushed herself down and ran back to him, but Trunks blocked her way and picked her back up. He whispered in her ear a promised consolation that she didn't understand yet and that it was a silly argument that would pass, but she was no fool.

"You spoke for yourself. I'll be back for you," Vegeta promised her, then reached into the hallway for his own bag. He did not look back, knowing them lucky to be human women with insufficient ki. "You'll see who has the last word." He left the room before extinguishing a deeply wishful ball of ki formed in his hand.

Goten sympathetically patted Bra's back. "I'll make sure you see your dad," he promised, then announced, "Goodbye, good riddance, and I'm changing my number." He followed Vegeta out the door, both trying not to hear the toddler's crying, and deliberately kicked it, left hanging by a single hinge.

"Wait!" ChiChi called after them, but it was too late, as both had taken to flight. She snapped out of the shock, her regret feeling even more sickening than her initial anger.

"Believe me, he'll be right back to his mama," Bulma confidently assured her, and lit a cigarette.

ChiChi only sneered at her with the same contempt as had her son, and shoved the paper into her face. "Eat it!" she hissed, and grabbed her handbag from the nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, properly taken aback now that Vegeta and Goten had gone.

"Home, to the family I have left," she stated coldly, and strode out of the room.

Bulma hurried after her. "Wait, ChiChi, I can h-" she faltered.

"You've done enough!" ChiChi growled in her face. She stalked out in purposeful strides, kicking the front door off its remaining hinge.

If everyone could agree on one thing, it was that for times of peace, things could not hardly get any worse.

-:-

The overcast sky looked as if colored with regret, pushed about by the gazes avoiding one another. It was a day not of beginnings or endings, but that eternal drone in between. The unruly wind in their hair seemed to echo the unsure nature of the times.

Goten and Vegeta flew back toward the sakura place, seething in cold silence. At such a time, words did not even seem possible.

The sound of gunshots near the edge of the forest below caught their attention, as there was no civilization around for miles. They paused, and curiously flew lower to investigate.

 _/Shit! Not again!/_

They looked at each other in confusion as neither had spoken, before seeing a familiar, golden-red blur flee for its life.

"Now what?" Goten muttered, and they landed between Kitsune and a large man running after him. The latter appeared to be a peasant in bib overalls and a baseball cap, armed with a shotgun.

"Stop there, ya blasted varmint!" the man bellowed, and fired again.

Gladly pouncing on the scapegoat, Vegeta blocked his way with the creepiest humorless smirk that Goten had seen since Majin Buu. "Why don't you put that down before you hurt yourself," he sneered at the man.

The latter's face turned red with outrage. "Get outta my way, boi!" he yelled, "That there varmint stoled a other one a' my chickens!" He fired again at Kitsune, who hid behind Goten.

 _/Impeccable timing,/_ the fox commented, out of breath from running.

"Who are you calling 'boy?'" Vegeta demanded indignantly, "I know that fox personally."

"Then you're responsible!" the farmer bellowed again, "You know how much it costs me to lose livestock? That's the third one this week. Look, it's still got it! Gimme back my chicken or you'll make a pretty vest for my wife, varmint!"

Vegeta glanced back. Indeed, Kitsune held a freshly killed chicken in his teeth by its neck, and white feathers were scattered in his wake.

 _/They have better food,/_ Kitsune declared, _/Yesterday, I was so hungry I ate a taupe. A TAUPE! Do you know how revolting those are?/_

"Probably," Vegeta reflected aloud.

"I bet you lose more money on ammo than chickens," Goten commented, and crossed his arms to watch the show.

"Quit yer babblin'! Either get the bill for my chickens, or get outta the way!" the farmer yelled at them, then reloaded for another shot. Kitsune ducked, more worried about being shot by accident, as the human did not seem too concerned about recoil.

Vegeta's smirk widened as he caught the fired cartridge between two fingers. Its owner turned pale and gaped at them. "Fly him back, and I'll take care of this clown," Vegeta told Goten.

Goten opened his mouth to argue, but the farmer exclaimed, "Fly? You kids drunk or somethin'?"

"No," Vegeta replied calmly, "I'll teach you how." He grabbed the man's shirt collar and lifted him off the ground with his feet dangling frantically. He shoved him off, and the man indeed flew through the air until he was out of sight, before he had a chance to make a sound.

It did little to appease his anger, as the man could not offer him a decent fight. The fight he'd expected from Kakarot, once again.

"No wonder you don't live long out here," he commented flatly, but the fox only gazed triumphantly over the hunt clasped in his jaws.

Goten examined Kitsune's chicken, and grimaced. "I'm glad I don't have to cook that."

"Isn't that place guarded?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

 _/You mean the hound? That mutt's too lazy to breathe. I jump right over him,/_ Kitsune told them, and hautily flipped his tail.

It was too bad that neither Vegeta nor himself were in the mood to appreciate it, Goten reflected.

-:-

After his meal, Kitsune washed his paws and muzzle, watching his Saiyan-blooded friends. Both sat in cold silence under the sakura tree, having rejected his greeting. Since their arrival, they'd barely spoken.

He padded curiously over to Goten, and slipped his head under his hand with his paws on his lap.

Goten scratched his ears, but stared with slitted eyes at nothing in particular. He wanted to feel sadness, pain, some proof of humanity within to tether him, but there was only disappointment and cold.

 _/What's going on?/_ Kitsune asked finally, _/I'm glad you're back, but it looks like something's wrong./_

Goten scowled. "They found out. Now everyone hates us."

Kitsune's brow furrowed. _/Oh./_ He thought about it, knowing that humans were a strange, unpredictable breed. _/There are same sex mates among us too, but nobody cares unless the population gets low,/_ he pointed out encouragingly.

Goten only slumped. "That should be the worst."

 _/Well… the female isn't your mate anymore, and you already gave her two young. Right, Vegeta ?_ _And you and Goten are both big enough to mate,/_ Kitsune concluded, adding, _/I'm a lot older than my wife, too. She's my second mate./_

"What happened to your first?" Vegeta asked.

 _/She's no more,/_ he closed the subject, _/We don't talk about her./_

Vegeta nodded.

 _/Who knew about it and who's against it?/_ Kitsune wanted to know.

"So far, that we know of:" Goten listed, "Ren's cool, Bulma, Trunks, and my mom are pissed, Dad tolerates it, and Gohan and Videl are staying out of it like Piccolo."

 _/Piccolo is the large green Namek?/_ Kitsune recalled, imagining a being somewhat like the Green Giant.

They nodded. "Reminds me, I want to talk to Piccolo," Vegeta told them and stood, finding a way to blow off some restless steam.

"Want me to go with?" Goten asked doubtfully.

"No. Anything to add?"

Goten shook his head apathetically, and they watched as Vegeta flew off.

-:-

Catching sight of a familiar airborne figure, Piccolo glanced at Gohan. After a frantic phone call from ChiChi, the eldest Son brother had dutifully left work and flown out to the desert with the hope that he could help locate Goten's ki. It should be for Goku to see to such things, Piccolo thought critically, but Goku was right in the middle of it.

Seeing Vegeta land near them, Piccolo knew that the problem was more serious than he'd thought.

Vegeta scowled suspiciously at Gohan, who was dressed in a suit and tie for work. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you," Gohan replied with a wary look in return. Presently, he had no idea what to think of the confirmed story, nor what to say to him.

"You should tell him what you told me," Piccolo said to Gohan, reading him like a book. He personally was glad to be through with what he felt was not his business, aside from his pupil's concern.

Gohan nodded. "How's Goten?" he asked Vegeta.

"Not happy," Vegeta replied sternly,

Now what's going on?"

Gohan scratched his head uncomfortably. "My mother called me this morning, all upset. She wants Goten to stop by, and she's gonna sign his emancipation papers today."

"What is that?" Vegeta demanded, his suspicion growing at the mention of more papers.

"When a minor's parents legally recognize them as an adult," Gohan explained, and frowned. "Apparently you guys left before she could say anything."

"Because she yells before she thinks," Vegeta replied dryly, the metaphorical pot calling the kettle black, "What changed her mind all of a sudden?" It was most likely a trap, he thought.

"She doesn't want to lose Goten, obviously." Gohan frowned. "I still can't believe Bulma would do that. I'm not a lawyer, but she has no right to refuse you visits with Bra."

"She was probably bluffing out of anger," Piccolo reasoned.

"No, that paper was signed a month ago, and I know damn well she has no right," Vegeta snapped, "She ought to know better than to think it's going to stop me from seeing my own kid." Speaking of it reignited his fury, and he clenched his fists.

Gohan sensed it, and refrained from mentioning the rest. "I'll do whatever I can to keep the peace," he promised warily.

"The same way as your father?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, having kept the former's threat to himself.

"Well, it's a lot to get used to," Gohan admitted awkwardly, "But I guess you're my brother-in-law now." He did not look very pleased by the title.

"I didn't ask you for anything," Vegeta made clear, "Do you know your mother talked to Goten like he was a worthless piece of shit?"

"She told me," Gohan replied soberly, "I know how it must have sounded, but it's because she panicked."

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms.

Gohan hesitated. "I want to see Goten, and so do Mom and Dad. We can meet where he wants, and it's nothing that can't be said to you. I hope he hasn't really changed his number. It's important that he sign the paper, like today."

"I don't tell him what to do," Vegeta pointedly informed him, "But I want to see that paper myself first, for my lawyer to read."

Gohan blinked. "Your lawyer?" he asked in confusion.

"Indeed. He can get it back to them tomorrow afternoon."

Vegeta looked pretty smug, Gohan thought, but glanced at his watch. "Listen, I gotta get back to work. I'll be at my parents' house this evening, so make sure Goten shows up. At least to sign the thing. And don't think you're unwelcome," he added awkwardly.

"I'll tell him," Vegeta conceded, "That's all I can promise."

"One of you call me," Gohan insisted, then flew off.

When he'd gone, Piccolo observed, "You don't trust him."

"I trust no one," Vegeta affirmed stubbornly. "If you were me, you wouldn't, either."

Piccolo thought of how much he'd changed over the years, like himself. "Ever heard the expression 'If you think you can, you're right. If you think you can't, you're right'?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And?"

"The same goes for trust," Piccolo continued, "Family and relationship things aren't my forte, but I think yours could benefit if you practice it. With everyone else as well as with Goten."

Vegeta looked no more clarified, and still on his guard. "You seem to know a lot about what you say you don't. Where do you really stand in all this?"

Piccolo exclaimed, "I don't understand any of it!"

"Neither do I," Vegeta underlined impatiently.

"It's happening anyway," Piccolo pointed out.

Vegeta leaned against a large rock overlooking a canyon. "They hate me because I should be telling him about the birds and the bees, not showing him."

"I see," Piccolo muttered to himself, "They're disappearing at an alarming rate. If these humans can't take care of their own planet, you're right to intervene."

"Piccolo."

"Right, you don't care. You'll care when the wrong species die out, and you become just another planet like one you swept under orders of the PTO."

"Piccolo!"

The tall Namek gave him an irritating look that suggested he knew something which he did not. "I've heard you talk to Goten before, when you thought no one could hear. It surprised me how easily your dialogue and behavior fit together. I guess you never really grew up, in a way. That must be why your age difference didn't shock me."

Vegeta stared at him indignantly. "What's your point?"

"The others make the mistake of over-humanizing you," Piccolo explained, "In most ways you with Saiyan blood adapted to Earth, but every being's nature will always be the way it is. It's normal for you to seek out your own kind in some way."

"I didn't ask them to understand," Vegeta stated flatly.

Piccolo was again reminded of training Gohan, when the small demi Saiyan hadn't the first clue of how to fight. "I don't see any harm in your relationship alone, but you are being a bit selfish by causing problems for everyone."

Vegeta's snort revealed how much he really cared, but he frowned at the thought of Bra. "Maybe you should know that my lawyer has more clout than hers," he informed him airily.

"I don't know anything about that," Piccolo replied, but eyed him suspiciously. "Wait a minute, Vegeta. What are you planning?"

Vegeta only smirked humorlessly. "I'd rather the bitch see for herself," he concluded.

"Whatever," Piccolo dismissed, though the look on the prince's face announced nothing holy. "But at least make Goten go see his parents tonight."

"I said I'll tell him," Vegeta called over his shoulder, then took to flight.

Piccolo watched him leave with a scowl at the drama he'd been dragged into. It should not be his business, and he didn't like it.

-:-

Flying back from the desert, Vegeta considered telling Goten that Piccolo knew nothing, except that he would find out, and it was best that they stick to the same story. The Namek had a point there, but he himself phrased it otherwise. They were in the same mess, and had to stick together. That was as much as he wanted to think about for the moment.

Picking up Goten's presence midway between the desert and the sakura place, Vegeta landed questioningly.

"I could've sworn I felt Gohan's ki." Goten looked perplexed.

"He was there," Vegeta replied, and relayed the conversations among Gohan, ChiChi, Piccolo, and himself.

Goten listened behind a thinly polite veil, but his face had shut down.

"Well?" Vegeta asked impatiently after a long silence.

"She can go to hell," Goten retorted crisply, "They can all go to hell."

Vegeta had expected as much, but pointed out, "It doesn't matter if you trust them - I don't, either - but bring me that paper before your mother changes her mind again."

"What for?" Goten scowled.

"For my lawyer to read," Vegeta replied craftily.

"Your lawyer?" Goten raised a wary eyebrow.

"Yes, tomorrow morning I'll take it to him. All you have to do is go get the damned thing, and let me handle the rest."

Goten's scowl remained, but he watched him curiously. "How?"

"Never mind, just do it."

"I'm not talking to her anymore. Gohan can bring it to me," Goten argued stubbornly.

Vegeta turned his anger on Goten. "Signing that paper means that you're an adult. So man up, because you're going to sign it!"

Goten only scowled and folded his arms, like Vegeta.

Sensing his thoughts, Vegeta added, "It's time to prove it to me. Now do I have your word that you'll go and do it?"

"Vegeta, that's not fair!" Goten objected.

Vegeta pulled him firmly by the ear. "Goten, for the last time-" he warned.

"Ow! Fuck!" Goten bared his teeth furiously. "How dare you!?" he seethed, his teeth bared, "How dare you scold me like my mother! Fuck off!"

Vegeta let go of his ear and instead yanked his face forward by the hair. "The same way you dare to compare me to her! I want that paper signed and in my hands, today. Unless you want to give up and go back there with your tail between your legs, you're doing it. If you don't think it's worth it, then go on your way, and you fuck off!" He shoved him off, making him stagger backward.

Goten glared at him, sullen and cold at his ultimatum, but conceded, "Fine, you'll get it. But I'm not passing a second more after I do."

"I said you don't have to. Bring the damned paper, that's it," Vegeta concluded in exasperation.

Goten remained sullen during their flight back, though eventually shifted his anger back to its origin. Vegeta was the reason why he was fighting, not his enemy, he thought guiltily. He could not stay angry with him, he acknowledged as it slowly dissipated, but began to wonder if it would always be so. There lingered a sore spot of resentment that had not yet closed, and would not any time soon.

-:-

Back at the sakura place, the fox family ran to their friends for enthusiastic greetings. The five of them jumped up and down at their legs with joyful barks and squeaks to be petted.

Not minding dusty paw prints on his jeans, Goten grinned and knelt down for petting and hugs, giggling when they licked his face. "Yeah, we're back! We're back!" he exclaimed to match their heartful squeaks and yelps, and rolled on the ground to play with the kits.

Vegeta shook his head at the sight, that such a simple thing could make them so happy, but also knelt down to scratch their soft ears.

"This one's Kitsune's wife, Saki," Goten introduced one of the vixens, and of the others, "Her sister Lily, and the baby ones are Scamp and Violet."

The male kit named Scamp jumped onto Vegeta's shoulder to paw at his hair again, decidedly his new toy.

"Cut it out," he told it, preferring Violet, who perched calmly on his knee.

/ _So it's true, you're staying?_ / Lily asked, her eyes shining hopefully.

"Yep, for good," Goten replied, but his smile faded.

 _/We heard about your families rejecting you,/_ Saki told them, _/That's awful./_

 _/They'll get over it,/_ Kitsune assured her, _/People are weird./_

Violet sensed Vegeta's grim thoughts of his own son and daughter, and sympathetically placed her head and paws on his arm.

It did not escape his attention that her eyes were the exact color of Bra's. "Why'd you name that one Kitsune?" Vegeta inquired, "They're all kitsune."

Goten shrugged. "I was smol."

"Your brain is smol." Vegeta glared upward at Scamp, who was chewing on his hair.

Ignoring him, Goten looked up at the overcast sky, frowning at the air pressure and the call of blackbirds. "It's gonna rain here too. We ought to set up the tent."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Is that how you think we're going to live?"

"No, but would you rather get caught in a downpour?" Crossly, Goten pulled back his camouflage at the base of the tree trunk, but looked curiously at Vegeta's extended palm. "What's that?"

"A capsule house," Vegeta explained, "Courtesy of my space program division. We made lots of improvements since the original ones."

Goten inspected the capsule. "A house?" he asked doubtfully, having planned on building a cabin himself.

"Most of them were sold. I never thought I'd need it." Vegeta looked around at the landscape. "You want it set up here?"

Goten looked up from its unfolded blueprint with a rough calculation.

"Yeah, but on the Northwest side."

He and the foxes watched as Vegeta flung the capsule to the center of the sector, stupefied when a modestly sized house stood next to their tree.

He approached it, carefully testing the resistance of its off-white paneling, while the foxes cautiously sniffed at the magic new house. "What about the foundation?" he worried.

"See for yourself," Vegeta replied, "It isn't made to resist an earthquake, but it will stay up under any gravitation or atmosphere."

Goten smiled for the first time that week. "Can we go in?"

Vegeta retrieved its keys from the letterbox, and opened the front door.

He followed Goten inside, also seeing the actual house for the first time.

There was a small living room, kitchen, bedroom, bath and laundry rooms, and a spare room which could be used as they saw fit. The central curved hallway led to the back door where a small patio could be set up, and Vegeta planned to add a training room.

The living room and bedroom windows looked out at their sakura tree, whose branches now barren of petals reached to gently graze the panes, as though to say, 'don't forget me.'

The house smelled new. Its walls and furniture were plain and utilitarian, but it contained everything they needed. It waited only to be lived in, and adorned with memories that would in time become woven in.

Goten's eyes shone as he took in what was for him a luxury. _Our house,_ he thought in wonder at the meaning.

Vegeta set aside the rolled painting Goten had given him, which he would show him later.

Goten stood next to Vegeta by the window, watching the rain fall. It was a fresh, cleansing rain with claps of thunder between short pauses, not the dreary gray kind of the past week.

Vegeta caught Goten's glance, and returned his tentative smile. It was sad, and it was infinite, as most beginnings are. But it was their beginning, for better or worse.

-:-

The Sons' small house seemed empty and lifeless to ChiChi and Goku, who sat wordlessly on the couch while their untouched cups of tea had turned cold.

ChiChi slumped with her head propped on her hands, her eyes still red and swollen from a tearful morning. In one fell swoop, she'd lost who would always be her baby, and she'd lost… Had she 'lost' Vegeta? He'd been like part of the furniture, yet he was family who had always taken care of them as their prince, just as his father had taken care of his people as king. Yet, once he'd humbly thanked her for a plate for food. He did have a code of honor, almost like that of a samurai. What had changed since she'd learned of their… thing? She should have called time out and spoken to them when she'd cooled off.

No less forlorn, Goku's arms were folded in silence. He'd given up on wondering what he could have done differently, as futile as the thought was.

Gohan had left a few hours ago to see Piccolo, and hopefully find Goten.

"I'm sorry about this morning," ChiChi finally mumbled, "You didn't deserve that."

Goku blinked at hearing an apology from her after her expected anger. "It's understandable," he conceded, "I should have talked to them before."

"I can't tell Goten he's welcome here and Vegeta is not," ChiChi reflected, innocently pushing the cannon of her AR-15 under the couch with her foot. "Goten never spoke like that to me before! I'm not dumb enough to think he'll change his mind, but if I give him his freedom, maybe we won't lose him. If I don't, I know we will, because he'll just take it. All he ever does is take, and I think he did the same with Vegeta."

"You changed your mind about it?" Goku asked in confusion.

"Not at all!" ChiChi exclaimed indignantly, but added, "I can't believe I thought Bulma was a good friend," she lamented dully, "She doesn't give a damn about Goten, or us, or even about her own daughter. All she wants is her personal revenge. But for what, since she and Vegeta split years ago? She told that to Videl. I didn't know about her affairs or her corrupt lawyer, either. She's no better than the woman who stole money from the company."

Goku frowned. "I never saw her like that before."

"Well, I'm not gonna let her destroy our family," ChiChi announced, and stood. "Will you go with me to Satan City?"

Goku looked up. "If you want. Where at?"

"To see our lawyer, and sign Goten's papers," she reminded him, and picked up her shawl and purse. "If he holds a grudge, we tried. Maybe at least he won't hate me anymore."

Goku smiled thinly at the spark of hope. "Just splash some water on your face and let's go." He waited with the front door open, and followed her to the car.

-:-

The visit to the Sons' attorney had not taken long, thanks to their family ties to Hercule Satan.

Goku and ChiChi were back home with the signed paper by early afternoon, grimly satisfied.

"You'll have time to go see Trunks," ChiChi commented, but worried, "Are you sure it's safe to tell him about his future self?"

"That's why I didn't before," Goku replied, "But he knows something's weird. He actually met him when he was a baby, and nothing happened."

"I guess." ChiChi did not really know, though she had her own concerns.

Goku was not supposed to disclose that to anyone, but it was the more normal thing to explain. Also, if there were a paradox, there would be a witness. The rest was water under the bridge, anyway.

-:-

It did not take Goten and Vegeta long to pick up food for their next two meals, with extra meat for the foxes.

After shoveling more of his own work onto his assistant's back, Gohan had telephoned Goten from work. He'd insisted that he return to their parents' house that night, as had Vegeta. Goten was left in a very irritable mood after the day's events, added to it Gohan's condescending lecture.

After his visit to the Sons' home, ChiChi had insisted on knowing that Goten had a proper place to live. She had assigned that task to Gohan, who would return with them to see their new house. They hadn't planned on revealing their location to anyone, but they would have to, sooner or later. He had time, he thought on landing, but not much.

Kitsune was waiting for them, excitedly flipping his tail at the smell of fresh meat.

They'd barely had time to set down their shopping bags when a low, snarling growl came from the bushes beside the house. They saw the flash of a plush, silvery tail, whose owner thought better of its attack at sensing the Saiyans' presence.

 _/You see?/_ Kitsune exclaimed,

 _/We can't go anywhere without those renegades trying to attack us!/_

"Calm down. Where are the others?" Goten asked, watching the tall grasses switch as the wolf in question high-tailed it to safety.

 _/I told them to stay in the den until I get back,/_ Kitsune replied,

 _/The renegades are the only ones that didn't learn the first time./_

"Wolves are your natural predators," Vegeta reasoned impatiently.

"Those ones are outcasts for a reason. The normal ones can't stand them," Goten told him, "I'm not sure what to do though."

"So eliminate them," Vegeta suggested, "Since I know you won't, you could take him back on the way."

Goten glanced at his watch. "No time. Why don't you just bring him inside, since you're staying here."

Vegeta sighed in resignation, in no mood for more pointless arguing. "Alright, but hurry up."

"Cool," Goten sighed with relief, pointedly adding under his breath, "Watch him."

Vegeta opened the door for Kitsune, who rushed in with him and the groceries, and they watched Goten fly off before he closed it.

After he packed up the groceries, Vegeta warily eyed the fox. "I have to get some training in. If you, erm..." He picked up an outdated newspaper and unfolded it on the kitchen floor. "... Meet your new latrine, and don't break anything or make a mess."

 _/I won't./_ Kitsune was decidedly offended, but kept it to himself. He knew what the alpha Saiyan meant by training, and given his mood, it was best for them all that he do so. _/How long are you going to take?/_

Vegeta glanced at the wall clock, estimating enough time for a quick shower afterward before Goten returned with Gohan. "A couple of hours."

 _/Aw man./_ Kitsune slumped. _/But I got nothing to do./_

"So find something," Vegeta settled in exasperation, "I'll just be outside."

The latter opened a cupboard where their camping dishes were kept, all they had at the moment, then set a bowl of water and a plate of meat on the floor's opposite corner.

The creature even talked like Goten, Vegeta thought, but it was intelligent, he figured, and took his sports bag from the hallway. "Behave yourself," he warned before letting himself out the back door.

-:-

When Alpha Saiyan left, Kitsune flopped on the floor with a sigh. He thought of Saki, with Lily and the kits in the den. He wasn't worried about the young sneaking out, as their mother and aunt were constantly vigilant, and they dreaded leaving the den now because of the renegades. It angered him that the little ones whimpered in their sleep, and he was not strong enough to defeat their enemies.

That was it, he was angry beyond measure. As they had to be more on guard than usual to avoid crossing them, food had become scarce. The bastards were capable of waiting for their hunting time to spring an attack, knowing them to be weakened with hunger. Twice he'd risked stealing a chicken at the farm several miles away to feed the family, and once for himself. Goten, now also Vegeta, brought them food since they were their friends. Still, it wasn't easy getting used to a new person.

It was useless to think about it, so Kitsune occupied himself by exploring the new house. So this was how people lived. Pretty much, well, in a box, that suited not this fox.

He ate some of the meat set out for him, though he did not care for ground beef. He could smell more food kept in sturdy compartments in the kitchen, but he could not get to it no matter how hard he worked trying. The doors to the bedroom and utility rooms blocked his passage with the same result.

The living room contained softer box-like objects that were almost comfortable to sit on, but not quite. He understood the purpose of the main entry doors and windows, as fragile as the former were, but the ones blocking the passage between rooms would not do.

Decidedly, this house needed some work. Vegeta had told him to find something to do, and there was plenty.

-:-

Swallowing his dread, Goten made a point of politely knocking on the door of his parents' house. He could feel the thick tension that hovered from within, expecting nothing else.

ChiChi opened the door with equal trepidation, her face set in a grim line. "So now you knock here," she stated flatly, both knowing that she would have said the same if he hadn't.

"I guess you have a paper for me to sign," Goten said plainly, getting to the point.

ChiChi pointed to the said paper, which waited on the coffee table. "And that's all you have to say," she commented, folding her arms. Unsurprised, she noted Vegeta's absence.

"Guess you won't be needing what's under the couch," Goku added, studying Goten as though for the first time, not exactly in a friendly manner.

"Pretty much," Goten replied, and picked up the multi-paged legal paper set out. "Where do I sign?"

With her mouth pinched, ChiChi showed him three places, and one for his initials.

Goten duly signed, noticing Gohan standing behind their father.

"Goten, I think you can understand our concern that you have a decent place to live," Gohan repeated to him, "You know I'm neutral in all this, so I hope you don't mind me going back with you to see."

Goten stood upright. "Since you'll probably be our only visitor, I guess so."

A long, awkward silence passed before Gohan stated, "If that's all you're going to say, we should be going before it gets dark."

Having expected as much, ChiChi left the room without a word.

"Wait a minute," Goku cut in, "Goten, a word with you for a second." It was not a request, spoken in the same tone he used before an apprehended fight.

Goten frowned, but followed his father outside.

"You don't think you're being selfish in all this?" Goku began coldly.

"No more selfish than when you married Mom," Goten replied, unphased, "Why did you cover for us if that's what you think?"

"Fuck that!" Goku took hold of his T-shirt collar and yanked him forward. "You don't even care enough to make peace with your own mother? What the fuck kind of ungrateful whelp did I raise!?"

Goten was startled enough to listen. It was the first time he'd heard his father say 'fuck'. Still, he held to his pride to retort, "After the way she treated me? She's the one who should apologize. Unless it's because you wanted Vegeta for yourself." There, it was said.

"No, I don't, and don't change the subject!" Goku glowered at him. "You didn't have to upset your mom that way."

Sensing the forthcoming ugliness, Gohan cut in, "Excuse me, but we should be going. Videl hates when I'm late for dinner."

"Fine with me," Goten agreed coldly, and stuck the rolled up paper into his jacket pocket.

Gohan mouthed the word 'later' to their father, and took off to catch up with Goten.

They flew in silence for awhile, then Gohan observed, "I knew it would be out in the middle of nowhere."

"The more the better." Goten had calmed, but wondered to himself if Vegeta was right, that he should not trust his brother, either. Aloud, he reminded him, "Don't you tell anyone where we live."

"I said I won't." Gohan followed him over the complicated route of the countryside, and eventually landed with him at the sakura place. He was indeed surprised to see an actual house in the small clearing.

Goten looked around, following Vegeta's ki to the woods behind the house, and led Gohan to where he was still training. "I thought you were going to take a shower?" Goten asked.

"I didn't see the time pass," Vegeta replied, curiously watching Gohan. "So you see, we have a house."

Gohan nodded expectantly. Vegeta led them to the front door and opened it, then stopped in his tracks. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed, looking around incredulously.

Goten and Gohan followed him in, and their jaws dropped in silence at the mess that greeted them.

The beige living room furniture was no longer recognizable. Tunnels had been dug into every piece, where large springs stuck out, and stuffing was all over the floor. Two windows were broken, and more tunnels had been dug into the wood under each door within the house. The few objects placed on tables and counter tops were knocked down. The trash bins were knocked over with the bags torn open, and their contents were strewn everywhere. Claw marks were carved into the kitchen cabinets, and almost nothing was left intact.

"YOU!" Vegeta yelled at Kitsune, who tilted his head.

"You have a pet fox?" Gohan asked incredulously.

Vegeta glared daggers at Kitsune. "He's not a pet. I should have known: if it isn't supposed to talk, don't trust it."

Goten face-palmed. "I told you to watch him!"

"You said to bring him in!" Vegeta shot back accusingly.

"Vegeta, you left him alone with nothing to do." Goten looked around, pained at the shambles in the house he'd been so proud of.

 _/You don't like it? No offense, but your house sucked. It had no tunnels,/_ Kitsune declared, having thought they would be pleased.

"I should have thrown you to the wolves!" Vegeta's teeth were clenched as tightly as his fists.

"Don't be so hard on him, Vegeta," Goten resigned, "You don't know what their lives are like."

"He's a wild animal," Gohan pointed out uselessly, "Why'd you leave him alone in the house, then get mad at him for being a fox?"

Vegeta only turned disgustedly, and folded his arms. Kitsune leaned his head toward Gohan, sniffing his vaguely familiar scent.

"Aww, I bet he's a good boy," Gohan sympathized, and leaned down to scratch his ears. Kitsune rolled over with squeaky purring sounds.

"Uhm… sit down?" Goten offered helplessly.

Gohan chose an armchair with minimal damage, and Goten carefully sat down on the shredded sofa.

"I'm not sitting on the tunnel-seat," Vegeta stated, as little choice as there were.

"You're the one who didn't watch him," Goten repeated, which earned him another glare.

"I'm not getting a spring in my butt!" Vegeta stood sullenly with his arms folded.

"Goddammit," Goten muttered under his breath, then stalked into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea.

Rather than say anything to Vegeta, Gohan was busy playing with Kitsune, who had curled upside down on his lap with his mouth opened, making happy squeaks.

 _/Never mind Vegeta. He's a grump, but he'll get over it,/_ Gohan assured the fox.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not there," Vegeta snapped, making Gohan look up with surprise.

"You can talk to animals, too?" Gohan blurted.

"What of it?" Vegeta demanded, making Gohan feel sorry for Goten that night.

"All that can be repaired," Gohan smoothed over, or tried, but gave up and played with the fluffy creature.

A few moments later, Goten appeared with three camping cups full of tea, which he placed on the chewed-on coffee table. "We don't have real dishes yet. Gohan, don't mention this to Mom."

"I won't," Gohan assured him, caught between scissor blades as it were.

Vegeta picked up a phone book dated from the previous year to look up Capsule Corp's repair company, but a large hole had been chewed into the side where the telephone numbers were listed. Disgustedly, he threw it to the floor and stalked back outside, slamming the door. Its shredded curtain flapped in strings over its window.

-:-

When he returned home, Gohan was greeted by the smell of freshly baked chocolate. Wearily, he sat down in his armchair, but looked up as Videl brought him a hot cup of tea and a plate of brownies.

"I made these," Videl told him as she set them down. After a long day's work, it wasn't much to ask. "Being ChiChi's peacemaker has to be more tiring than actually working," she sympathized.

"You're right about that," Gohan sighed, but gladly helped himself to a handful of brownies, still warm from the oven, "Now I feel sorry for my assistant."

"What was your mom so frantic about?" Videl asked as she sat down in her own armchair.

Gohan gave her a short rendition of the day's events, seeing her alarm at the paper ChiChi had signed for Goten.

"What?! Has she lost her mind?" Videl demanded, "She's giving them her benediction!"

Gohan ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "It doesn't change anything, Videl. She just doesn't want any trouble in the family." He frowned. As he'd been brought up, Bulma was an adult he must respect; it was 'yes, Ma' am' and 'no, Ma' am.' Now, however… "Concerning Vegeta… I never would have thought Bulma would be so bitchy. Goten's right, she's made it her mission to castrate him."

"Now you're defending them, too," she stated dryly, "As selfish as you said yourself they're being."

"They are, but I don't want any trouble for them, either." Gohan toyed with the idea of moving out to the desert with Piccolo.

"But-"

"Videl, I don't want to hear any more about it." Gohan stood in irritation, and moodily stalked off to find Pan.

Videl watched him leave, then pulled out her telephone from her purse. She clicked on a familiar number and waited. After a few moments' pause, she began, "Bulma, it's me. You're not going to believe this…"

-:-

 ** _April 20th~_**

Despite having a proper living space now, Goten and Vegeta still sat outdoors a lot. Goten could hang out with his animal friends who felt safe with them, and it would be a cold day in HFIL before the prince would allow a non-domestic creature back in the house.

Goten had returned from a visit with Ren that evening, and dusk had settled over the forest. Though he'd calmed somewhat, his mood remained bleak.

Most of his clothes looked two sizes too big for him, Vegeta observed as he pulled on his gray hoodie. It made him look inoffensive, but Vegeta knew the difference.

Both sat in dull, heavy apathy, finding nothing to say. They'd anticipated the two women's reactions, and Vegeta gave not a fuck. He even felt a sense of relief to be done with it.

What really bothered him was the way Trunks had turned against him, and that Bra cried because she wanted to see him. The accusations that his relationship with Goten suddenly made him a threat to her, made him lose the little respect he had left for the woman as the mother of his children. It was his right, everyone assured him; on the old planet, there would have been no question of that.

Guessing his thought, Goten promised again, "I'll do whatever it takes for Bra. Bulma's just being her bitchy self."

"I know." Another heavy silence followed. Finally, Vegeta asked to change the subject, "So what about your human friend?" It was still not clear exactly what their relationship entailed, he thought. It didn't seem like the friends with benefits kind as he'd suspected, but he still found it odd. She'd been sly enough to go along with Goten's personal plot to make him see the need to fight for him in a sense.

"I just had to talk to someone who isn't against me," Goten admitted, "She said to tell you hi."

"Hmph." Vegeta folded his arms moodily, and the tense silence returned. It was true that the whole Z-gang had heard by now, and they had no steady allies.

"Man, this sucks," Goten muttered to himself, and got up to drag over his backpack.

Vegeta watched him take out a large bag of snacks, a lighter, and what appeared to be a cone-shaped cigarette, and scowled. "Don't you start smoking too. That's disgusting."

"Nope, good ol' Mary Jane," Goten replied. He sat next to him against the tree trunk and twisted off its sealed paper tip.

"I never know when you're serious," Vegeta commented flatly, and watched as he lit the joint, filling the air with a pungent, woodsy-scented smoke.

The demi Saiyan took a few drags until he spaced out between loopy fits of giggling, then handed it to Vegeta.

The latter gave it a suspicious look. "What does it do?"

Goten hesitated, wondering if this counted as peer pressure. "You don't have to," he assured him, "Just if you want, like a snack. It's weird at first, but it gets better."

"Like many things," Vegeta reflected dryly, but scowled. "You think I can't handle it."

"No," Goten back-pedaled quickly, "I meant-"

Vegeta took the blunt from him, and inhaled a generous lungful as he'd seen people smoke cigarettes. He immediately regretted it, and bent over coughing so hard his eyes watered. "Fuck... it's terrible!" he managed between coughing up a painful taste and odor.

Concealing his amusement, Goten handed him a water bottle. "Not so much."

Vegeta gulped down a large portion of the water. When his throat quit burning, he asked, "What do you get from it?" He reached into the bag of snacks, finding a mint. It soothed his throat, and partly covered the odd taste.

"Everyone's different," Goten replied, "Mostly it calms you, and changes your thoughts. It could make you laugh, get hungry, or horny. Too much will make you numb. But you'll sleep well, and no addiction." He took out the bag of mints. "You found my trick. I don't like the taste, either."

Vegeta's throat felt better, and Goten's mood had considerably lifted. Maybe his own would, too. He relit the joint and carefully inhaled a small drag. It was tolerable now, so he smoked a bit more until his mind became fuzzy, and passed it back.

Goten was quiet for the next several minutes as they smoked, contemplating the brilliant nature of infinity.

At a wave of dizziness and nonsensical, racing thoughts, Vegeta propped his head on his bent knees. "What's happening to me?" he demanded flatly.

Stifling another giggle, Goten took the joint. "Let the weird thoughts go by, and wait for the good parts."

Vegeta cast him a bleary look, imagining what his own father would say if he saw his heir thus. "Are you mocking me?"

"No." Goten looked surprised at the question, but explained, "Just keep still until they pass. You'll see, it's worth it."

As though on cue, Vegeta's mind calmed. It was similar to a sleepy state, and his thoughts became more interesting. The heavy, melancholic tone of the day had faded, and no longer mattered. Why could he not see this way all the time? It was also Goten's voice which had that effect.

Instinctively, he reclined on the grass as was their habit. Goten followed suit, and took his place heads opposite him. They often had their deepest conversations thus, now looking up at a night sky instead of a light blue one. Yet, the stars traced their paths across the sky as did the clouds. It was a darker hue of blue now, but there was only pleasant darkness in this place.

"All okay?" Goten asked lightly.

"Nice enough." Vegeta looked up at the mass of signs and stars in the night sky, and laid himself open for the first time to the benign indifference of the world.

"How nice?" Goten reached back for his hand.

Vegeta accepted it. "We'll see."

They remained that way for a long time. It was the simpler moments that Vegeta missed. If the truth be told, his dread that Goten would become jaded was possibly the real reason why he'd wanted to wait.

"What even happened with us?" he wondered aloud, realizing that they hadn't talked much since they'd left their place weeks ago. It didn't matter what they talked about, and Goten's voice was low and calm. It was comfortable.

Goten thought of the subject he'd always sidestepped. "You remember now what happened when we had the blizzard, right?"

"Hn." Now, the subject did not seem to require any defense as it had before.

"You wanted me to stay with you that night. What did you really think?" He'd been shivering cold and out of it, Goten recalled, and would not have accepted it on a clear head. Vegeta had not seen him in the way he did now, but he must have liked him in some way.

The prince's gaze was fixed on Venus, which glowed brightly by the waxing crescent moon. Over time, his memory of the incident had partially returned, and he'd been glad that Goten stayed.

The demi Saiyan held something pure in him, which he'd never encountered before. Much like a first snowflake, which he'd offered only to him. Vegeta frowned. "If they think I want to ruin you, nothing could be farther from the truth. I don't want you to change."

"Then I won't." Goten traced his powerful fingers thoughtfully. "I couldn't forget it. It was like I belonged there with you. I didn't want to see it, but I think I loved you already."

"You think," Vegeta repeated amusedly.

"You didn't answer." Goten relit the joint with his free hand.

"It was nice," Vegeta agreed. His scope of words began to blur, he noticed as they finished smoking.

Goten poked the roach into his empty soda can, then curled up beside Vegeta with one arm curved tight around his waist.

"What's that for?" Vegeta remained still for a moment, then slowly traced his face and hair, as though for the first time. The small thrill seemed unusually intense, surely the pot going to his head.

"Because I can." Goten buried his face against his neck, and remained still.

Yes, they could. Vegeta was still as well, enjoying the gentle euphoria while Goten held his limp form tighter beneath him to kiss him long and hard.

As Vegeta disliked being rushed, it was probably not a good time to tell him he was wanting more, Goten thought. Then again, it was not an easy thing to hide while he was pressed full length against him, as terribly exciting as it was to feel them both harden thus.

But Vegeta's arms and left leg wrapped encouragingly around him. That felt good.

Goten's kiss and strokes became more aggressive, his eyes almost crossing to feel Vegeta's hand stroke his rigid length through his thin sweatpants.

"I want to fuck, but I don't want to move." Vegeta's voice slurred a little, but he didn't seem to care.

"I'll take care of that." Goten's eyes darkened with lust and his tongue slid aggressively into his mouth. With a soft, muffled groan, Vegeta lifted his leg higher for more, his gaze softening in a puzzled-looking way.

"You want it?" Goten's voice was dark and sultry as he slid one hand under his waistband to lightly trace his arousal through his undershorts with his fingertips.

Vegeta nodded, his back arching for more while he stroked his back and hair. He knew what he meant, and hell yes he did. With a dark smirk, Goten waited for his partner's wetness to leak before rubbing the sensitive nerve that drove him crazy.

Was it normal for foreplay to be so intense? Surely so, after having no peace for so long, and being lit. His breathing ragged, Vegeta felt his sweatshirt and pants being slowly pulled off. The night air was cool on their legs, a stark contrast to the heat of yearning skin.

Goten paused to gently stroke his soft skin and hard muscles of his arms and chest. That felt so intense, it made his head spin.

Goten moved down to remove Vegeta's undershorts with deliberate slowness, knowing his freed erection and balls were throbbing and heavy with raw need. Forcefully, Goten pinned his hips down and his tongue went to work, slowly until he wrenched an impatient groan from him. If he were not so impatient himself, he would have drawn it out, but heatedly engulfed as much into his mouth as would fit.

Vegeta remained as he was, lying on his back and enjoying it while Goten did all the work. _That's it,_ he realized with a faint smile, and let Goten have the power, in quest of something better. The real power, though not in the usual way. He was aware of Goten's fingers sliding in and out to prepare him, meeting no resistance.

It was an intense thrill for Goten to experience him getting off, all from his own doing. Almost as good as getting off himself. He did not want to stop, but for them both to get off thus, and be glad later. He hoped Vegeta understood that.

Except that Goten brought him only to the edge of climax, and back down just enough to draw out the pleasure. Vegeta liked when he did that. It satisfied some part of him he wasn't familiar with.

All Vegeta himself could recall was a blur of ecstasy, and that he needed the rest now…

Goten kissed him sweetly, and in the next motion slid into him hard. Vegeta flinched at the pain, which he ceased to notice as Goten's shaft hit his magic place with each thrust.

At some point, Vegeta found himself turned facedown as Goten repeatedly slammed into him while forcefully pinning down his wrists. He knew that he was probably going to regret it the next day, though he was far from caring right now. He only groaned at the blur of pleasure, again thinking of the way Goten's painting had so perfectly captured the sensation. He clenched fistfuls of grass, groaning softly at the blur of pain and pleasure as they neared the peak. There was only an intense relief as they spent themselves, then went limp on the soft grass beneath them, still riding out the high of drug-aided afterglow.

 _He chose me,_ Goten realized with something like wonder. Despite all the grief that was their price, Vegeta had left behind at least material ease for the uncertainty with Goten. At least that was how others saw it, though Goten knew better. It was at least a good way to end the day.

-:-

The next morning, ChiChi answered the door to an authoritative knock. She opened the door to a police officer, whose stereotypical hard-boiled face was set in a grim line.

"Good morning, Ma'am," he announced briskly, "I'm here to speak to… Son Goten," he read from a paper.

"He isn't here, and we don't know where he is," ChiChi began, then face-palmed. "Now what has he done?"

"According to this report, he is a minor dating an adult," the officer replied in a gritty voice, "For the charges that are being pressed, I encourage him to testify against his partner. If he doesn't, that will make him a juvenile delinquent."

ChiChi's mouth opened soundlessly. She'd read in many novels the phrase _her mind reeled,_ which was exactly what hers was doing just then. She took hold of herself to inform him, "No, he won't, because his father and I signed his emancipation papers. He's a legal adult now."

"According to the plaintiff's testimony, this started when he was only thirteen. That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

 _Thirteen…_ Remembering the collective argument, ChiChi's paled face turned red with anger. She hadn't thought of that, but apparently Bulma had. None of them could go back in time to sign a new paper. "That's a lie! And who you're delivering that paper for is a goddamn liar!"

The officer shrugged indifferently as he placed the paper in her hand. "I'm a father myself, Ma'am. Think about it." He adjusted his cap and walked away, leaving her plenty to think about. Despite her own disapproval, at that moment she hated Bulma so much that she saw red, among other novelistic euphorisms. Her dispute with Goten and Vegeta faded in favor of saving her family.

Quickly she picked up the phone to dial Goten's number. At the other end, his cheerful voice announced, "Yo. Son Goten here, you know how this works." She only bit her lip and hung up, her mind racing to find a way to tell him. Would that involve an apology?

-:-

The next day saw Vegeta even more aggravated as he incredulously looked over the repair bill. The repair team from CC Space Division had just left, and Goten waited quietly.

At length, the latter proposed, "I'll pay half of it."

"No, you won't, we're saving that," Vegeta reminded him, and rubbed an exasperated hand through his hair.

"You're right, it was my fault," Goten gave in, as he usually did over matters he deemed unimportant.

Vegeta scowled at his vague memory of the night before. He'd awoken in the middle of the night to find the baby vixen named Violet curled up next to him, still awake.

'What are you doing here?' Vegeta had asked sleepily, still a bit stoned from the mysterious plant. He'd looked around, finding no sign of the adult foxes. 'Do you have a death wish?'

 _/Yes,/_ Violet had replied sadly, _/Will you help me?/_

Vegeta had frowned, slowly awakening. 'How?'

 _/You know. Kill me./_ Violet had hidden her face against Vegeta's arm.

'Goten would have a slight problem with that,' Vegeta had replied dryly, but wondered at such a request from from the small kit whose bushy tail still stuck upright like a kitten's. 'Why?'

 _/All I do is cause problems,/_ she'd explained grimly, _/And all we do is fight just to survive. It sucks. I hoped the wolves would eat me./_

She reminded Vegeta a lot of Bra, and suddenly he was angry. How could such a small creature be suicidal? He'd thought for a moment and replied, 'Tell you what… tomorrow I'll kill those wolves.'

Violet's large blue eyes blinked. _/You'd do that for me?/_

'Consider it done,' Vegeta promised, 'If you stop this nonsense about wanting to die.'

He'd talked to the small kit for a long moment before he flew her back to their den. He'd gone back to sleep, but remembered his promise.

Now, he handed the bill to Goten with impatience. "Listen, I have to see my lawyer this morning, and it's far from here.

Goten opened his mouth, but closed it when they caught sight of a low flying helicopter hovering above. Its owner landed, and Android 17 stepped out to watch them quizzically. He wore his shirt with MIR printed on it, with two armbands with 'ranger' stamped importantly on them.

"I thought that was you, Vegeta," he commented.

" 'The hell are you doing here, cyborg?" Vegeta snapped impatiently, glancing at Goten's watch.

"Working," 17 replied as the two Saiyans watched him warily. "This forest is out of my jurisdiction, but I've heard there are pochers planning to take it over."

"That explains your outfit," Goten observed, "But you're right." He quickly relayed the local events.

17 nodded. "Gohan?" he guessed doubtfully.

"I'm his brother, Goten. There are also some renegade wolves trying to kill our foxes."

17 thought for a moment before proposing, "I can take the wolves back to my forest. Their population back home is awfully low, and my wife will be happy."

"Your wife?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"It's a long story," the Android replied, seeing their hurry, "Guess I came at a bad time?"

"Yes," Vegeta stated, rolling Goten's paper into his inside jacket pocket, "We live here, and I'm off to see my lawyer." With that, he took to flight, heading East.

"You said you could get those wolves out of here?" Goten asked hopefully.

17 nodded. "I still don't know what you're living out here for."

"Also a long story." Goten slumped. "Everyone hates us because of our relationship."

They walked toward the wolves' habitat, and though they did not really know each other, and Goten ended up telling him the whole story. He paused. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

17 whistled through his teeth. "I see now. What a mess. And Vegeta should have the right to see his daughter."

Kitsune appeared, having kept his eye on the stranger. / _/Really, you'll get them away from us?/_

 _/Of course,/_ 17 replied confidently.

"You can talk to animals, too?" Goten asked.

"Since always," 17 replied, and saw the wolves in question. _/Listen to me,/_ he told them, to the point, _/How would you like to move to another forest?/_

 _/Why?/_ one of them asked suspiciously.

"You're outcasts here," 17 reminded them, "In my forest, you can make a new start."

 _/How could you bring us?/_ the leader asked, turning toward the others for a quick discussion. It was their territory they were talking about, unrecognized by the others who'd cast them out.

"I can bring you in my helicopter," 17 explained, adding, "If you bite me, you'll just break your own teeth."

The Alpha male turned toward the others, who agreed at length.

"Thanks, 17," Goten said, relieved at least for that.

 _/Yeah, thanks,/_ Kitsune added, deciding that the Android was trustworthy.

"No problem. And I have an idea. The restraining order applies to you and Vegeta, but not to me. With the help of one of your foxes, we can get a message to Bra."

Goten caught on, and smiled. He tied a string around Violet's neck, and attached a message hastily written in large, neat capital letters.

17 opened the door of his helicopter to invite the wolves into the back, and the front for Violet to sit with him. "Good luck to you, Goten," 17 bade, knowing that he and Vegeta needed it.

Goten waved as 17 took to flight, glad to have found a wary ally.

It was one less problem, which should be their biggest one. It was true that no one could stop them from being in a relationship, but they could make their lives an annoying hell. Goten could not shake a premonition that their problems had just begun.

-:-

When the process server had gone, ChiChi rushed back into the house and picked up the phone. She clicked on Goten's number, then waited impatiently. His carefree voice replied on the answering machine. Cursing, she hung up and tried again with the same result. She did not know Vegeta's number, and she had to get the information to them fast. Surely Vegeta had gone to see his own lawyer, missing an important piece.

In despair, she dialed Goten's number again. After the machine replied, she yelled to the vacant phone, "Goten, pick up! Come on Goten, for God's sake pick up!"

-:-

 ** _~Epilogue~_**

"If a flower blooms once, it goes on blooming somewhere forever. It blooms on for whoever has seen it blooming. It was not quite clear to the boy then, but it was now."

-Sounder, 1970

-:-

TBC in Chapter 7…


End file.
